Acceptance:Students/Ileana Kazilieris
Name: Ileana Kazilieris Year/Age: First Year / 11 Chosen House: Athena Why you think the character should be in that house: There's no actual reason she deserves to be in the House of Athena, except the fact that Vasi is there, plus that cute girl she caught a glimpse of before the choosing ceremony. Her priorities are very much not straight, you know. Species: Witch Blood Status: Appearance: Her FC is Emma Engle. Personality (more than a paragraph): There is nobody more self-appreciating, self-valuing, self-''loving'' than Ileana Kazilieris herself. She accepted who she is long ago, she's come to terms with how her life will likely turn out, and to be fair, she doesn't mind it all that much. She knows who she is, what she has to offer, and all the reasons for doing what she does. Her self-acceptance has led her down a road of self-discovery, with Ileana loving it every step of the way. It's opened many doors for her, as evidenced by the way her social life has developed and transformed into something beautiful. She's surrounded by many lovely people, she knows and appreciates it; she has her very own defense squad. Surrounded by so much love and support, Ileana has grown into a lovely girl who provides nothing but endless support. You need a shoulder to cry on? She has two. You need to copy off someone's homework? She's your girl. You need someone to kick your ass into being productive? She's known to be quite the kicker. She's quite literally the best friend you could have. Ileana is a very active person. She's always out and about, doing anything and everything so long as it keeps her entertained. She's got ADHD - it's not that she hates sitting around, feeling completely and utterly unproductive. Well, I mean, there is that as well, but her ADHD is her bigger priority. She additionally doesn't believe in laziness, she doesn't believe in lounging around and not contributing. She respects people who're lazy or don't do anything, y'know, but she just personally can't get around to doing it herself. It's why she's good at multitasking and getting things done. Art, dance, model, sing, beat... you name it, odds are she has done it, or is about to. Through all this, Ileana can be stubborn as fuck, never giving up, especially when it's involved with hobbies... Unless it gets her bored, y'know? Though that's not the only way she demonstrates her stubbornness, as she's always fighting to defend her point of view. She's got enough determination to make even the most determined general envious. Really, it's difficult for her to give up, not just for that reason, but because her pride also has the tendency to get in the way. If her pride is involved... it's not exactly the best thing ever; a battle will wage inside her and torment her endlessly. Ileana, to be fair, fits best into the House of Apollo - she's just a ray of sunshine like that. She's skilled in many arts while containing her natural youthful persona. She - like a lot of students who've joined Apollo House - is a sociable and outgoing person that usually gets along with whoever she interacts with. She often leaves a good impression on people and is comfortable in talking to strangers whom she may have never met. Aside from just the leisure side of her, she has a musical prowess and personality and excels in song-writing. She's loud and often finds herself in the middle of big crowds; she doesn't mind it whatsoever. On the contrary, she could say she enjoys it. She tries not to, so she doesn't seem such an arrogant, self-centered, pompous asshole, but it's not something she can exactly hide or avoid. History (more than two paragraphs): Her mother and father's love story is the same one as few school sweethearts', yet at the same time, not exactly. They met in first year, but rather than falling foolishly in love at the age of eleven, they despised one another. They rubbed each other the wrong way - it didn't help that TBD was in the House of Athena and Elene in the House of Poseidon; however, a drunken night in seventh year led them towards the realization that they were, as a matter of fact, harboring feelings for each other. Their realization came shortly after Kyung and Galatea became an official couple. Their relationship was a sudden one that took everyone by surprise, and thus they believed it was doomed right from the start. They disagreed, but in due time, Elene & TBD would be proven wrong. While Galatea, Kyung and TBD were employed in the Council of Magic right out of the Institute, Elene sought out employment in Quidditch. She joined a local team, playing as chaser. It was the same position she played for seven years, but it wasn't enough in comparison to other teams' players. While she made enough to bring good money into the household, she didn't make all that much. Little by little, her salary began to grow, until it became enough - along with TBD's money - to be wed. Again, they got married shortly after Galatea and Kyung. The other pair seemed to be moving at an incredible rate, considering their firstborn came not even a year post their wedding. In that aspect, TBD and Elene were definitely going at a snail's pace. They didn't really have plans to procreate, at least not until they had big, steady wages to support the family. Those plans? Yeah, they got fucked up. One missed pill was all it took for TBD and Elene to conceive their first child out of many. Eliakim Kazilieris was followed by Akrisios, Kharon, Narkissos, Oulixeus, TBD and finally Ileana - the protagonist of this particular history. By the time Ileana was conceived, Elene was the Head of the Department of Mysteries and TBD was the Head of Magical Enforcement, not to mention both member of the government's Council. They were a power couple, at least in everyone else's eyes; however, not everything is what it seems. Ileana's oldest brother Eliakim was already in his fifth year at GIAM - so their marriage had lasted longer than all students and professors had believed in Elene & TBD's time at GIAM. But they weren't happy within the marriage, at least not anymore. Their marriage was crumbling, and Ileana had been a last effort at saving their marriage. But even a newborn daughter wasn't enough to keep their marriage safe. It fell when Ileana was three, with no hopes of ever returning to its former glory. A divorce came just days after Ileana's birthday. They didn't even have the decency to wait until it was finalized to let their children know. Something about wanting them to prepare mentally? To be fair, it didn't make much sense, but to Elene and her soon-to-be ex-husband, it didn't matter. They had a custody battle to prepare for, which took not even a year before sole custody (with specific holidays for the other party) falling on TBD. Every Kazilieris reacted in their own way, as they processed it in different ways. But Ileana? She was barely three. She could barely read, let alone actually comprehend the graveness of the situation. All she knew was that she would barely be seeing her mother anymore, swiftly replaced by a new figure in her father's life. Who was that man? None of other than TBD's old best friend - WIP. While the younger children were oblivious as to the reason for their parents' divorce, the older kids understood right after the formal introduction to WIP. Their father... had the hots for someone else. Even before the divorce, supposedly. To this day, TBD swears Elene knew, but Elene still claims she was kept in the dark until after their relationship blossomed. She hadn't even known her husband of almost two decades was bi. Or so she says. But to be fair, it made a lot of sense. The way his gaze lingered on particularly good-looking guys, his interactions with other men... it clicked now. Doesn't mean she liked it, though. It's not that she had anything against homosexuality, because she didn't. She just didn't want her children to be discriminated for having a mother, a father, and... well, a stepfather. She didn't really want them to be confused. Okay, well, maybe she did harbor dark feelings towards the LGBTQ+ community, but you have to understand she comes from a conservative family. Luckily, though, her fears didn't become reality - not the first one, anyways. All her children were turning out to be queer - TBD often joked it was something in the water they drank. But they knew better. WIP had a daughter about four years older than Ileana. Due to this, Ileana and her were relatively close growing up. As Ileana's older siblings began to leave for GIAM, Ileana was left with nobody but TBD, her other sister Melina, and their fathers. Yes, fathers. At this point, Melina's father had grown onto Ileana, so it wasn't difficult for her to accept him - and Milena - into the family. Plus, well, she wasn't the kind of person to reject people. She was a loving child, at least until Elene came around and messed that up. Since she still had visitation rights, she was able to manipulate Ileana, bending the little girl to her will. Not even six at that point, it was easy to manipulate Ileana. She didn't know better. While Elene didn't hold bitterness over the divorce, her dark feelings towards the LGBT community had developed, consuming her to the point she doubted she'd be able to stand yet another gay Kazilieris. Even at Ileana's young age,it was easy to see she had at least a mild attraction towards females. She took better to being surrounded by "pretty girls" than "pretty boys". She made Ileana believe it was wrong to be like that. Made her believe her father's new husband was evil. At some point, she even tried to turn Ileana against her own siblings. But it didn't work. If anything, it only confused her. Ileana's confusion was kept silent, per her mother's request. Elene was really trying to bend the girl, to change her before she realized what was happening and what kind of girl she could and would be. So she asked her not to tell her father about their visits. She tried to "answer" any and every question the girl had, though obviously not providing the appropriate answers to whatever she asked. This went on for about a year - until she was seven. She couldn't hold it in - she brought the topic of her stepfather being "evil" one day during dinner. By then, she was on her own, with Melina and TBD attending GIAM. Her fathers were surprised. It wasn't pretty then, nor was it when they discovered what was going with Elene and during her visits. So they confronted her. One thing led to another, which led to the court, which led to an order no longer giving Elene the right to visit her children. Thank God. It was a crucial step in getting Ileana to understand her mother had been wrong, and that she should disregard everything she'd said during the visits. While it seemed to work for the most part, this situation provided Ileana with knowledge and experience most kids her age don't possess at this age. Ileana was a late bloomer. Her mind had been so involved with her mother and her homophobic antics that there had been so much confusion swirling inside her. It led to her not experiencing emotions worthy of a magic sign as intense as the one elicited in an angry fight against her dad. He'd grounded her, for being out past her very early curfew. She believed he was overreacting, which led to a shouting match, which led to her other father stepping in, which led to a three-way fight, in which she caused the movies stacked in their holders to fly straight for her dads. Her very own way of kicking them out their house. She locked them out. Obviously, it didn't last long and only angered them further, but they were relieved to know she was at least magic and would be attending GIAM with the siblings that remained in the school. Plus Vasi - her other childhood best friend - would be there. So she was happy, too, even though she was still pissed at her dads for giving her a lengthy punishment. Vasi and Ileana left for GIAM together. Ileana, to be quite honest, never really thought about which house she wanted to be in. Vasi had always wanted Athena, so she guessed she'd be joining him, too. But there wasn't any confirmation until their arrival at the Institute. There, she was the cutest person she'd ever seen. Raven hair, brown eyes, an adorably small frame, freckles, a pale complex. She didn't know her name, didn't know anything, but she chose to join the House of Athena, which was enough confirmation she had to join that house, too. It was a sign from the Gods that she had to become a part of it. It had to be. Comments Category:Sorting Category:Sorted